Happy Tree Friends: Partners Collide
Plot When the world of Happy tree Friends transport to earth and meet a nice girl called Jen-Jen who can save the day. But the only Characters that now Jen-Jen are Cuddles,Giggles and Lumpy but the rest are missing from Flippy's Outrage by turning them into gigantic monsters and even they can recue them if they battle them, complete missions and transform. Eatch episode is 22minuets long. Main Characters Jen-Jen: Is a human 13 year old girl who found Cuddles,Giggles and Lumpy and they must Find the Rest. Cuddles: is a Yellow Bunny who got a Crush on Giggles. Giggles: is a Pink Chipmunk who got a Crush on Cuddles. Lumpy: is a Blue Moose he is Idiot thats why hates to be with Flippy he goes with Cuddles and Giggles. Disco Bear: is a Yellow Bear he's a Disco Diva but Flippy orders him to rampage by making him eating junk food and goes Big. Flaky: is a Red Porcupine whose quills are full of Dandruff But when Flippy Orders her to rampage by playing baseball and goes Big. Handy: is a Orange Builder Beaver but when Flippy Orders him to Rampage by Eating nothing but Jen-Jen's Birthday Cake then Goes Big. The Mole: is a Purple Blind Mole but when Flippy orders him to rampage if Jen-Jen attacks him and he can go Big. Mime: is a Purple Deer but when Flippy orders him to Rampage by going in the Dark then goes Big. Petunia: is a Blue Skunk who wears a Car Air Fresher but when Flippy orders her to Rampage by Turning everyone into Plants then goes Big. Pop and Cub: are Bears Cub is the little one and Pop is the daddy one but Flippy orders them to Rampage by adding all Scary and Funny Things then they goes Big. Toothy: is a Purple Beaver but Flippy Orders him to Rampage by Faking his own death then goes Big. Sniffles: a Nerdy Blue-Gray anteater but when Flippy Orders him to Rampage by winning the Smart-o-Tron then goes big. Lifty & Shifty: are Twins Racoons and one of Flippy's helpers and he like them to Rampage by doing all the Task then they go Big. Clumsy: is a Gray Raccon who has an Arrow on his forehead but Flippy orders him to Rampage by attacking Jen-Jen's town then goes big. Flippy: a Green Bear who is the one who made all the Happy Tree Friends (apart from Cuddles,Giggles and Lumpy) to go with him. Nutty: a Green Squirrel Who loves Candy Nutty Didn't appeared on season 1 but appeared on season 2 but Flippy orders him to come here and kidnapped The HTF characters and goes Big Lammy: A purple Sheep/Lamb who had a friend with Mr. Pickle Lammy Didn't Appeared on season 1 but appeared on season 2 but Flippy Orders her to come here with Nutty to Kidnapped the HTF characters and goes big Splendont: another villain character he's a red Flying Squirrel rivals of Splendid well Splendid did not appearing on it The Rat: the Thrid Villian Chracter he's a spy rat he, Lifty and shifty wants the mask first but hates the mole Russell,Cro-Marmot,Splendid and Buddhist Monkey did not appear in this Show but Nutty and Lammy is said to appear in second season. Minor Characters Sir Emily: is a school girl and Posh Character she is the Rival of Jen-Jen but in Fun and Games she must help Jen-Jen and the Happy Tree friends to stop Pop and Cub Ginny and Homer: are Jen-Jen's Friends Homer is the one with the Blonde Hair and wants to be cool and Ginny is the one with Black hair and wearing a everything Red Annie : is Jen-Jen's Sister she 16 years old and she hates Flaky Cause she thinks she gonna kill her in the night Toadette: is Homer's Sister she's 7 years old Pete: is Ginny's Older Brother he's 17 years old Rini and Mini: are Ginny's Twin little Sisters Rini is Pink on the left and Mini is Yellow on the right Raven and Eagle : Are Sir Emily's Parents Raven is her Mum and Eagle is her Dad their Posh Violet: is Sir Emily's Sister she's 8 years old VJ and Daisy: is one of Sir Emily's Friends Episodes Four of a Kind (Pliot) Cuddles,Giggles and Lumpy is alone in the happy tree and must find a secret door and they found and ends up in the World of Budeligh town where they met Jen-Jen. Grande size me The Gang Spotted Disco Bear but stuck in Flippy's Curse by eating food all day and turns into big giant hungry monster. Go Giggles go! The Gang goes to a Fast food place for Lumpy but Spotted Flaky on the way so Giggles must plays baseball for them During so she Transform. its my birthday not yours its Jen-Jen's Birthday but Flippy orders Handy to eat the Whole Birthday cake without asking. Fake up or Truth up When Jen-Jen Bash into a famous Fighter she battles a fighter but hits the Mole by mistake. The Big Dance There's a Dance at the village hall and Mime is enter to kill Jen-Jen by going for date in the dark. Plant Day when Petunia comes and make ever plant Evil but Mime goes alone to Battle Petunia by turning everyone into Plants. Fun and Games Fun and Games Something is happening to Jen-Jen's it fills with funny things like Balloons,Witches Many Funny and Scary things and also Pop and Cub. Night of The Were-Tree Friend Night of The Were-Tree Friend Handy gets bitten by a werewolf and turn into a half werewolf and Half Vampire while Finding Toothy that he's going fake his own Death. Smarty Pants when The Fun Fair comes to Town Featuring The Smart-o-Tron but when Sniffles comes and Ruins it. Out of Control Clumsy is attacking Jen-Jen's Town but he does not Transform so he is a helper. Hard Lucky The Gang watches Lifty and Shifty do there work by Rampage so Jen-Jen Battles them but they Fail to get them. Crazy Bear Flippy Battles Jen-Jen and the Gang. Valentine day Jen-Jen,Mime,Disco Bear,Petunia and Giggles goes to the Valentine day Fair and Disco Bear goes Crazy and waiting for Cuddles. Full Power Bad News Lifty and Shifty has attack Jen-Jen's town but the good news is Cuddles is now in his (Cudzap) form. Tough Love A Group of Sexy Female Rockers that Handy always wanted so he wishes that he Earns his new Form (IronHand) so his wish comes true and everyone loves him some reason he's Stuck as his IronHand Form. Clfen Lied Jen-Jen and Mime goes Quad Riding while Cuddles and the rest gets lost in a gift shop full of quads and Things later Lifty and Shifty goes on a Dangeous Quad called Projet Chisel but when Cuddles and Disco Bear enters a Quad race and Transform to help Jen-Jen and Mime on the way. The Increible Bulk Lifty and Shifty has a Plan they make Flippy a Big Giant Strong Monster so the Gang must save him Before he Wreak up Jen-Jen's town. Ewww That's Growth The Fair Comes again Featured A new Death ride but Disco Bear Too Short so he Grows by making him too tall. This is Halloween its Halloween At Jen-Jen's Town but something Freaky is going on Lifty and Shifty is Transform into Spooky ghosts by Flippy while visit halloween town. Mombo Jumbo Lifty and Shifty Turns Jen-Jen into a Rabbit and also Cuddles into a Mosse Lumpy into a Chipmunk Giggles into a Rabbit and also Handy into a lamp. Mid Form Zone The Happy Tree Friends got Trapped in the Mid Forms and enter the zone with Lifty and Shifty. Journey to the Center of Handy Handy Swallow his Tools when Building Lumpy's new Bed so One of the Tree Friends goes in they and find all the Tools. Rebel Robot Ranch Handy,Disco Bear and Cuddles Pretend to be space outlaws and fight robots 1 fake (Jen-Jen) and Lifty and Shifty transform into S.H.R (Super Hyper Robots). Ginny in Wonderland Ginny Fells down a rabbits hole and seems it was Cuddles who did it and so the gang must find her. Panic Ginny and Homer Forms a up a band but seems to capture by the goverment. Panic 2: The Startling The Gang are being attack by giant Ants. Season 2 (Fighters Colide) The Big attack Lammy and Nutty invade Jen-Jen's town as giants what can they do. Armor Mode The Gang Can Finaily Armor with Lammy, Nutty, Cub, Disco Bear and Pop While that Splendont just enter Flippy's Lair. The Tattletale of The Monster Frankenette The Gang has a Camp in the woods and Lifty tries called out the scariest monster in the world Frankenette. Big in Time Jen-Jen Travels in time when no-one find the Cuddles, Giggles and Lumpy in the first place and let on a rampage but no-one can't stop how long can to do. Fractured Sir Emily was injuried after fighting traning and gets a D.N.A amusing and short version of herself and tries to my everyone funny while Slendont turn big. Sugar Sweet Rini and Mini Wants Ginny to work at a candy Factory and which mades the HTF fatten up. The Time of Mime Part 1 After Saving a Child from a house flash Flood zapped by Splendont Mime Thinks he saw he's Transformation levels which travel in time. The Time of Mime Part 2 all 3 Mimes travels 5 years into the future Revealing where Jen-Jen as a worker, Sir Emily as Queen, Homer is Fat and Ginny gets Married to Disco Bear. The Time of Mime Part 3 the 3 Mimes got stuck into a game and the mimes must find a way home. Disco Blob Disco Bear takes an experimental treatment that transforms him into a giant blob to take revenge on Splendont Disco Bear squeezes out of Jen-Jen's house and wreaks havoc on Jen-Jen's town But when Handy and Mime Saves the day. Clown Hater Mime never hate clowns but what about Pop and Cub. Cheerleader Blues Giggles, Petunia, Lammy and Flaky joins Jen-Jen's cheerleader squad but with Splendont comes on dress up as a girl. Aliens can control you mind? Sir Emily tries to trick Jen-Jen to think Aliens are Real so Sir Emily Build a rocket ship to Venus and get Jen-Jen infected and turn her into a alien witch so took over all the HTF Characters Minds (Apart from Giggles, Disco Bear (that got their swich their voice), Pop and Cub) but Sir Emily and Violet goes to space to Venus together to save Jen-Jen from a alien curse. Transform but really Big after Homer mess up Jen-Jen's Helmet the HTF characters transform but grew big is well. Bluestar The Gang head towards to a snowy place but Giggles kidnapped not really she was save by a strong man called Bluestar seens he can't leave and may blow up. Pepper Cat the movie Giggles Takes roll of Pepper Cat the movie while Petuina set up a party but trouble seems to go far and she transform. Risen of Dark Bear Splendont use the power of darkness to turn Disco bear evil. The 10 Power Sqaure The Gang finds out how to beat Splendont they have to find the 10 power sqaure. Supers of them all Dark Bear battles the gang and giggles finally can tranform super form. Battle to the face Disco bear returns to normal and has a chance to battle Splendont. Another Confrintation The rest of the gang plot's to destroy Evil Flippy once and for all. Season 3 (Healers Collide) this new season Ginny's hair grew longer and the story the gang has to fine all 9 masks which well fallen into the wrong hands but The Rat is a tricky one that can get the hands off of it. The mask of beast After the Rat sent Splendont to the earth core with Flippy he take control of it now while the gang finds the mask of beast but shifty got the paws on it first Powerful thing The gang finds the posion mask that ironhand was put on but the rat needs it fast and try and get it off Good Doggy Violet's Pet Fuzz Beebo has got the vore mask on and if Beebo keeps growing she'll eating everyone in town Caterpillar Craze The Hunger mask that Pete put on turn everyone into caterpillars Halloween in the Fight its halloween and the fighter mask hits Homer and fights Pete Agein Mini ate a mask part which my her age go on Half together after spliting the mask in half Flippy and Flaky put the half mask together Back Again Jen-Jen Returns to Town and please she buy something that is a mask and but then Disferno Bear put on More soon Movies HTF Parthers Colide: The Revenge of Nega Tree Friends Happy Tree Weevils when Binweevils and Happy Tree Friends collide together called crossover Clott Rang up Jen-Jen and the gang and get Rott's Lucky Pants while Splendont set up a invention which goes wrong and become the Splenweevil Imagination land: Violet went towards to her imagination in her very own imagination land but seems she was stuck in their and when Jen-Jen and the gang tries and save her Trivia Jen-Jen, Ginny and Homer's Parents were never Appear but Sir Emily's Parents are the only ones that can appeared Some of the Characters from the normal HTF make some Cameos. for the Very first time the happy tree friends can Finally can talk this show has a little bit of Deaths Jen-Jen Makes A Cameo Appearance In Zombiepalooza On Happy Tree Friends: Worlds Collide! Fighting Off Flaky-Zombie. The HTF Characters when they grow they get fatter really Weird. The Transformations are look like those from DeviantART to look at those transformation forms of levels Like this Lammy Nutty andCoach Z appear in season 2 Retrieved from "http://partnerscollide.wikia.com/wiki/About" Category:spinoffs